For My Father
by TDFan13
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha did something very terrible to Sakura. One day, Sakura is crying and looking for her best friends support. Ino wonders why she is there. Sakura tells Ino everything Sasuke did to her and that she tried to kill Sasuke by herself. Tenten tells Neji about her past and what happened to her parents. Ino decides to invite the Konoha 11 over to make Sakura feel better.


Ino hears a knock on the door. 'It's probably either Choji or Shikamaru again, looking for somewhere to sleep or find food, like always, they're so predictable. This time I'll probably just ignore them.' So, like she said she was going to, she ignored the knocking, which she definitely shouldn't have.

"Ino! Please, open up!" The voice exclaimed. She had pink hair, green eyes, and a large forehead. You could definitely point her out in a crowd. Ino obviously didn't want to answer the door.

Ino knew exactly who then girl was, however, she did not know what the girl wanted. "Why, Sakura? We're not even friends. Remember, you broke or friendship when we became kunoichi?" Ino remembered that day very well. She widened her eyes just thinking about it. Sakura had given the ribbon Ino the ribbon Ino had gave her when they were young. She had broken her friendship over something as stupid as a boy. A boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

"I know, Ino. I'm sorry. For everything. For ever breaking our friendship, for fighting with you over Sasuke, and for being a bitch to you. I'm completely over Sasuke now," Sakura explained, "Please, just open the door. I really need to talk to you."

"Why don't I believe you?" Ino pulled her long, blonde hair. She hated to admit it, but she still was kind of mad at Sakura for breaking their friendship, they had a very great, blossoming friendship in Ino's opinion, but watching Sakura bloom from a bud to a beautiful flower was satisfying enough, although not a day went by where Ino didn't miss her friendship with Sakura. Sakura really had grown more beautiful than a cosmos. And she was proud.

"Well then don't believe me." Sakura shrugged outside the door. "There's not much I can do about it. Anyway, I need someone to talk to. And I'd like our old friendship back, I miss it dearly." Sakura was telling the truth. She really did miss her friendship with Ino. Ino was her best friend, but Sakura knew that she messed things up big time. Why did she have to be so stupid? Obviously her crush on Sasuke back then was just an obsession and it wasn't healthy for her or Ino. Ino had already moved on and Sakura knew it was about her time to move on, too. She knew that Sasuke was very different from the Sasuke she knew and loved.

"Why don't you talk to your mom, Sakura?" Ino still didn't think she could trust Sakura after all she put her through. The Chunin Exams did help them reconcile a bit though. Ino had saw Sakura in danger so she knew it was about time that she put her friend above her own needs. Yes, she had still considered Sakura her friend, even back then. She just knew that Sakura was doing this for a reason, even though it wasn't a very good reason, but it was still a reason, nonetheless.

"Because I _can't."_ Sakura really couldn't talk to her mom about a situation like this. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell her mom. Her mom was her best friend and she hated seeing her hurt and in pain and that's what this would do to her. She had her reasons for not wanting to tell her mom, and they weren't reasons like breaking up her and Ino's friendship, no, they were _good_ reasons.

Ino shrugged. By the way she was talking she seemed genuine enough. She decided to open the door, which revealed a sobbing Sakura. Ino quickly embraced Sakura and thought to herself, 'Why is my best friend crying?' Yes, although she didn't like to admit, in fact she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Sakura was still considered her best friend. Ino smiled and kindly spoke like the girl Sakura knew at the Ninja Academy, "What's wrong, Sakura? I'm here for you. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"My dad was murdered." Ino's smile fell to a frown and a concerned look. "In front of my own eyes. And there was nothing I could do to stop it." Sakura was now sobbing even harder on Ino's shoulder and Ino patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"W-What happened? W-Who killed him?" Ino started to shake and she started to cry too. Her family knew the Harunos very well and their parents were best friends.

"Well, you see..." Sakura started.

-Flashback-

Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Sai just departed from Naruto and the other group. Sakura had a determined look on her face. She knew what she had to do. For her's and Naruto's sake. "I'm going to kill Sasuke," Sakura explained to her group, "By myself. You guys don't need unnecessary blood on your hands. He was my teammate. I feel as if I should be the one to kill him."

"B-But Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed, not going to stay here by choice. Lee looked at Sakura and stared into her eyes. Lee wanted to help Sakura. He vowed he would protect Sakura with all of his might. Back in the Chunin Exams, he vowed to never let Sakura die. He had to go with her. He just had to. He had to protect the ones he loves, even if it means dying while trying to protect them.

"Hold on just one moment!" Kiba protested. "This is a team mission, if I'm not mistaken. This is not an individual mission. I'm all for Naruto not knowing that we're going to kill Sasuke, but I am not going to risk your life while trying to kill Sasuke. I care about you too much to do that. Plus, Naruto would go on a rampage and try to kill Lee and I. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm not going to let you try to kill him by yourself. I'm coming with you." The group had not realized that Sai had left during their little argument.

"I figured you'd say as much." Sakura smirked. "If you guys haven't forgotten, he's my teammate, not yours. Therefore, I should be the one to kill him. It's what's best for Naruto, Sasuke, Konoha, and I. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means killing the one I love. He's a rogue ninja, he'll just dispose of you guys. I'm the only one who might have a chance against him." Sakura pulled something out of her jacket, making sure that neither of the ninja in front of her saw what she pulled out of her jacket. Nothing was going to stop her from going to kill Sasuke alone. Not even Naruto was. She would make sure of it.

"Sakura, I'm not going to let you just go! We are going with you, I hate to break it to you. Lee and Naruto love you. You're a comrade of mine, and even a friend, Sakura. I'm not going to lose you just because you don't want me to get some blood on my hands. That's not the way things work in this world. Hinata, Tenten, Ino... haven't you ever thought of what they'd think if I just let you go off by yourself? They wouldn't think very highly of me if you were to die, that's for sure. Do you even care what they think? Or is this all just you being selfish so you can go kill your asshole of a teammate, which let me tell you, is the scum of the earth? I'm sorry, but you definitely don't have the guts to kill the one you love," Kiba said, listing off all the reasons she wasn't going alone and glaring at her. Akamaru was barking and Kiba was trying to soothe him. Kiba really cared about Sakura.

"Sasuke is just up ahead, Sakura-chan! You'll surely die! I can't lose any of the people I love." He thought about Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Gai, and Sakura. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you go ahead by yourself! All of us care about you too much! Naruto, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and I, we all care about your well-being! We love you, Sakura-chan! You're very youthful and an exceptional kunoichi! But you're just not as strong as Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed worriedly.

"So be it." She grabs the item she had in her hand. It was a sleep bomb. She threw it at Kiba and Lee, easily putting them to sleep. She also didn't want to put anybody's life in danger, she cared about all of them too much. She loved them all dearly, they were her friends. Sasuke had to be killed before he lead an attack on Tsunade and the village. She cared dearly about her master and Konoha. All she was thinking about was the village. She wanted to save all of them. "Forgive me, Lee, Kiba... I'm really sorry..." Sakura flees the area, going after Sasuke, the one she's loved through it all.

Sasuke was staring at a helpless Karin with murderous intent. "Karin..." Sasuke starts, staring at her with blood lust. He really hadn't cared about Karin. She was just another fangirl of his.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Karin was shaking. She stared at him with a scared look in her eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"You're of no use to me anymore..." He punches her and then throws a kunai knife at her. She was now on the verge of death. Karin closed her eyes, trying to make her fate seem less bloody and hurtful. She looked up at Sasuke. Just as the blood-hungry Uchiha was about ready to finish the poor girl off...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura arrived just at the nick of time. Karin was relieved. Sakura was finally met up with the one she loves. Except he was completely different from the way he was back then. It wasn't the Sasuke she fell in love with, this was some assassin that had killed so many people, a wanted rogue ninja.

"Sakura... what do you want?" Sasuke had his sword in hand, ready to kill if she tried anything. Sasuke had finally taken his eyes of Karin, the killing intent in his eyes gone. He didn't want to kill his former teammates, but he would if need be. He wasn't planning on killing Sakura, but he would if he had to.

She faked a smile. "I've came here to join you! I've finally escaped Konoha... it's like a prison without you there!" She had lied. She loved Konoha, and she wasn't planning on joining Sasuke anytime soon. She wanted to bury her kunai in one of his vital organs, put him out of his misery that he's been living in since Itachi killed his family. She just kept smiling, making it look sincere, even though Sakura knew it definitely wasn't a sincere smile.

"Hn... Annoying as ever, I see." Sasuke glares suspiciously. "Why would you possibly want to join me?" Sasuke didn't trust Sakura and was now planning on killing her, seeing through her deception. But he couldn't do anything. Not yet, at least. She was ready to tell him what she made up, which wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Sasuke-kun... You see, it's because I love you." She did love him, but it would be very dumb to join Sasuke, it would mean betraying Naruto, Ino, and the village. She didn't lie, but she also didn't tell him why she was actually there. She just decided to wait and see what he said because there wasn't much else she could do. She had a kunai behind her back, but she didn't want Sasuke to know this, so she hid it very well and Sasuke did not know she had a kunai knife behind her back.

"Hn... _pathetic._ Very well then, kill this girl." He pointed at Karin, a murderous intent in his eyes.

"B-but Sasuke-kun! Why?! Isn't she your teammate? Or does that even matter to you? She's not just some sick bug, she's a human being. Give me a reason to kill her, please." She looked at Karin with remorse in her eyes.

"Just do it, now." This put a chill through Sakura's spine. This is when she realized that this isn't the Sasuke she knew and loved. He had been overcome by murder, all he wanted to do was kill, he had killed Orochimaru, Itachi, even Danzo. And if she didn't do something, quick, her and Karin would be next.

Sakura looked at Karin, and smiled. She obviously wasn't planning to kill her. Karin screamed to try to make it sound like she was in pain. "Now!" She throws a kunai at Sasuke, hitting a vital. She sees Sasuke, seemingly dead. She proceeds to lift Karin. Sasuke stands up, barely surviving what would kill an ordinary ninja. But he wasn't an ordinary ninja, he was an Uchiha. _Sasuke Uchiha._ He appears behind Sakura, Chidori True Spear activated.

Karin struggled to remember Sakura's name or even talk, for that matter. "S-Sakura! Behind you!" Sakura jumped up, Sasuke just hitting air. Sakura then proceeded to take Karin to a safe place.

"Nicely done, Haruno." Sasuke was awaiting Sakura's next move. Sakura ran after Sasuke with a chakra enhanced punch. Sasuke dodged, attempting to do hand signs, but Sakura kicked his hands. Sasuke was still trying to concentrate when Sakura shoved him viciously. He decided that this had been enough, so he kicked her away and did hand signs. He had a jutsu ready and picked up Sakura by the neck, having her in a choke hold. Sasuke made it squeeze her neck, trying to kill his old teammate. Sakura was trying to speak but she could not, Sasuke's grip on her neck was too tight. Suddenly, she saw a certain shinobi jump out of the trees.

"Let go of her, Uchiha," A guy with a huge forehead similar to Sakura's, facial features similar to Sakura, except for he had brown eyes, said, "Or I'll have to kill you."

Sasuke smirks. "Kizashi Haruno." Sasuke threw Sakura and she fell to the ground unable to move. "Please. You won't even be able to touch me, hn. You're way too weak."

"I think you've forgotten that I'm a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He runs at Sasuke and a fist fight occurs. Kizashi's taijutsu was superior of that of the Uchiha's. He was a top notch Jonin, that was for sure. Kizashi pulls out a kunai and tries to slit Sasuke's throat. Sasuke responds by grabbing his arm and throwing Kizashi. He aims at Kizashi and used Ameterasu. He knew he was bound to die, so he hugged Sakura. "Sakura," Kizashi says and Sakura turns her head towards him. "I love you and your mother with all of my heart."

"W-We love you too!" Sakura replies.

Kizashi smiles and closes his eyes. "What a fine kunoichi you've become, my beautiful Cherry Blossom. Take care of yourself, Sakura. And your mother, too. I am a proud father." He then breathed his last breath.

"Dad..." Sakura said, standing up and holding her father's lifeless body in her arms. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sakura sprints at Sasuke and punches him in the face with full force.

Karin walks onto the battlefield to help the Haruno girl. "Sasuke, you called me that girl... Well, my name is Karin Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!" Sakura gasped at this revelation. Karin was... Naruto's sister. Karin stabs Sasuke, however, Sasuke poisoned her, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Sakura! You must tend to the girl before she dies!" A very familiar voice says. "We'll handle Uchiha from here on out!"

"I told you I would protect you Sakura-chan, and I'm not about to break that promise anytime soon!" Rock Lee yelled and he and Kiba Inuzuka walked over to her and Karin.

"Right! Thank you... Kiba and Lee..." Sakura said and she left somewhere safe so she could tend to Karin's wounds. She made sure she would be quick to ensure that Kiba and Lee would not die.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Lee and Kiba spat out the name at the same time, glaring in his general direction.

"Rock Lee and Kiba Inuzuka. It's been a while, heh..." Sasuke glared right back at them, ready to take the both of them on to save Sakura and Karin's lives.

"You nearly killed your own teammate..." Kiba said, shocked at how much he had changed since the Chunin Exams. He remembered the day he risked his life to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches... from revenge.

"Yeah... so?" Sasuke didn't really care. He hadn't cared about Sakura anymore.

"She is your friend, Uchiha... You used to protect her, now you're trying to kill her?" Lee said, shocked at the Uchiha's behavior.

"My only friend is revenge... I work alone. You guys will not be able to stop me." Sasuke was ready to kill if need be. He also knew he could prove he was stronger than Lee. Sasuke was going to kill Lee or at least injure him. Lee was not going to stop him.

"I guess maybe I'll have to knock some sense into ya, then?!" Kiba said as he and Lee charged at Sasuke at the same time both trying their best using their taijutsu. Sasuke was fighting back, having the now superior taijutsu he had been working on. Sasuke drew his sword and Lee used Primary Lotus. Sasuke immediately knocked him down with his sword and Kiba and Akamaru both used Fang Over Fang, but they missed badly. While the Uchiha was distracted, Sakura punched Sasuke, knocking him to the ground. She destroys the ground around Sasuke before he could counter. She had quietly snuck into the fight. Kiba yet again used Fang Over Fang, but it was a clone. "You will die here." Kiba sniffed his fist. Lee used the Lotus again, but Sasuke just used Substitution Jutsu.

"Forget about me?" Sakura smirked, jumping from the tree branch and landing a hard blow.

"Now, you all will die." Sasuke activated Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and hit Lee and Kiba with it, severely injuring them, but before Sasuke could hit Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi arrived.

"Sakura! Heal Kiba and Lee! We'll hold Sasuke off and make sure he doesn't get to you!" Kakashi said, smiling at her. "Don't worry about Naruto, I've already told you this, I won't let my comrades die."

"Thank you, sensei, Naruto." Sakura grabbed Lee, Kiba, and the unconscious but healed Karin. She went somewhere where she could see the fight to make sure Kakashi and Naruto were okay, but where she was far enough away from Sasuke that she could heal Kiba and Lee.

"Naruto! Keep him busy while I prepare my Kamui!" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. Naruto and Sasuke engaged in some hand-to-hand combat. They were both blocking each other's punches, but landing kicks and such. Sasuke was winning the battle so far. Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto. Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu while throwing kunais with all of his shadow clones. Sasuke yelped and slashed all the shadow clones with his sword, just leaving the real one standing.

Naruto activated his Rasengan and there was flashbacks of Team 7. Searching for a cat, The Land of Waves, Chunin Exams, and even just battling on the rooftop of the hospital. "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke thought of the same while activating his Chidori. He thought of when they met up at Orochimaru's hideout, fighting him all three times, and he knew that he wanted to kill Naruto. "Narutooooooooooo!" Sasuke screamed.

Their respective jutsus clashed and resulted in a draw, neither of them getting too injured, while Kakashi put Sasuke in his Kamui and Tobi teleported over to retrieve Sasuke. "That will be enough, Kakashi."

"Madara Uchiha." Kakashi glared.

"Kakashi, it's been a while, hasn't it? How are Rin and Obito?" Madara asked.

"They're... dead." Kakashi said with sorrow in his voice.

"Shame, really. Well, guess we'll be on our way! Goodbye, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Karin." And just like that, Tobi teleported away just as fast as he had came, this time with Sasuke Uchiha.

-End Flashback-

"I hate Sasuke! What a douche!" Ino said, making strangling signs as she said his name.

"I-I used to love him..." Sakura wailed. She was ashamed for loving Sasuke now and she didn't even want him to return to the village anymore. She just wanted her dad back and Sasuke to never kill anyone again. But she still couldn't bring herself to hate Sasuke. No, they were teammates. She cared about him, but didn't like him.

"Don't worry, I did too. That's USED to, hun. Do you want me to tell your mom, Sakura?" Ino asked, politely.

"No! I mean, I'll tell her when it's time to tell her. She doesn't need to know right now, it's better off later than now, and I should be the one to tell her." Sakura explained. She didn't mean to snap at Ino. She just kinda, did.

"Okay... should I invite the girls over?" Ino asked, trying to do anything to make Sakura feel better.

"Yes. And the guys too, please." She wanted all of her friends to know.

"Why?" Ino asked, not trying to be mean.

"Because I told Naruto how I feel... and I feel that everyone deserves to know."


End file.
